The Last Moment
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Moment terakhir dimana seorang Kim Jaejoong akan tertidur untuk selamanya dan tak akan pernah terbangun kembali... Suck at Summary... YunJae! BL! DLDR!


Title: The Last Moment

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: K

Genre: Angst

Warning! Death Chara! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Hhh~ seperti dugaan saya. Kankernya sudah mencapai stadium 4!"

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Tidak ada. Kalau kankernya masih di stadium 1 atau 2, kemungkinan dia akan sembuh setelah operasi. Tetapi, ini sudah mencapai stadium 4, dan itu tidak akan mungkin"

"Ini semua karena kekeras kepalaannya. Coba saja ia mau di operasi, pasti dia akan bersamaku sekarang, menikmati musim gugur"

oOo

Di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit, terdapat seorang namja yang tengah memegang tangan seseorang yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Namja itu mengecup punggung telapak tangan seseorang yang tampak lemah tak berdaya itu dengan sayang.

"Joongie, ireona chagi. Kau harus sembuh, harus!" ujar namja itu dengan pelan. Jung Yunho, namja itu kembali mengecup punggung telapak tangan seseorang yang di sebutnya Joongie itu.

"Joongie, andai saja kau tak keras kepala, kau mungkin sudah sembuh sekarang. Kau tahu, appa dan umma selalu berdoa untukmu chagi. Joongie-ah, ireona" ujar Yunho lagi. Tak terasa, air mata sudah kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ia tak tega dengan keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Kalau bisa, ia mau menggantikan Jaejoong mengidap penyakit berbahaya itu. Kanker otak, itulah penyakit yang di idap oleh kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali mengecup punggung telapak tangan Jaejoong lalu membelainya dengan lembut. Ia meletakkan punggung telapak tangan Jaejoong di pipinya, mencoba merasakan kelembutan dari kulit kekasihnya.

"Eungh" Yunho mendengar suara lenguhan dan pergerakan dari Jaejoong, yang berarti kekasihnya itu telah siuman.

"Chagi, kau sudah sadar? Kau mau apa? Kau mau minum?" Tanya Yunho bertubi dengan senyum mengembang yang tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku mau minum Yun, haus" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara yang pelan. Tenggorokan dan bibirnya terasa sangat kering sekali sekarang.

Yunho mengambil gelas yang berisikan air putih di meja samping ranjang Jaejoong, lalu menyodorkan pipet yang tedapat di gelas itu. Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyedot air putih dari pipet dan kembali berbaring lagi.

"Yun, sudah stadium berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih. Yunho yang mendengar itu mendadak hatinya sakit. Ia tak rela memberitahukan sudah stadium berapa kanker yang di derita oleh Jaejoong.

"Emm… empat Jae" jawab Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia selalu saja tampak lemah jika sudah berbicara tentang penyakit Jaejoong.

"Sudah stadium akhir ya. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan orangtuaku disana" ujar Jaejoong pelan lalu menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Ya! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kau tak tau betapa rapuhnya aku tanpamu Jae! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" bentak Yunho dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang lagi. Bicara apa kekasihnya itu! Seenaknya saja mau meninggalkannya di dunia, sementara dia tak bisa hidup jika Jaejoong tak ada.

Jaejoong adalah anak yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal sewaktu umurnya 10 tahun. Saat itu, ia di titipkan oleh keluarga Yunho karena kedua orangtuanya pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari. Keluarga Yunho adalah sahabat dari kedua orangtuanya, makanya ia di percayakan kepada keluarga Jung. Pada hari dimana orangtuanya pulang, itu adalah hari dimana ia berulang tahun dan dimana hari orangtuanya terkena kecelakaan. Appanya mengemudikan mobil di atas rata-rata kecepatan karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya, padahal hari itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Sampai tak disengaja, sebuah truk muncul dari arah yang berlawanan arah dan oleng seketika karena licinnya jalanan sehingga menimpa mobil kedua orangtua Jaejoong.

Ketika mengetahui orangtuanya meninggal, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kecelakaan orangtuanya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Yunho saat itu terus membujuk Jaejoong dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari membelikan permen, boneka, mengajaknya ke taman hiburan, membelikan ice cream dan cara-cara lainnya. Yunho saat itu juga berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoong. Akhirnya, Jaejoong di angkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Jung. Tetapi, kalau dia sudah dewasa, appa dan umma Yunho akan menikahkan mereka berdua. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Jaejoong divonis menderita kanker otak stadium satu saat umurnya menginjak 16 tahun dan sekarang umurnya telah 22 tahun. 6 tahun di lewatinya dengan kanker yang terus menggerogoti kepalanya. 6 tahun adalah bukan waktu yang singkat, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa melewati waktu sepanjang itu jika terkena kanker itu.

Dan, kenapa Jaejoong tidak mau di operasi? Alasannya singkat! Kalau ia sudah di operasi nanti, ia juga harus kemoterapi terlebih dahulu dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Memang keluarga Yunho sanggup, tapi Jaejoong tak ingin membebani keluarga itu lagi.

"Permisi, ini makanan untuk pasien" seorang suster masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Jaejoong.

"Ne, taruh di situ saja suster. Gamsahamnida" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah dan akhirnya suster tadipun keluar lagi.

"Yunnie, aku lapar" kata Jaejoong lalu melirik makanan yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengambil bubur dari nampan tersebut lalu menyuapkannya ke Jaejoong.

"Aaaa" Yunho menyuapkan bubur ke Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Aish, buburnya tidak enak! Tapi tak apalah, aku sangat lapar" seru Jaejoong dan kembali meminta Yunho agar menyuapkan bubur lagi.

oOo

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan bibir yang di-poutkan dengan lucu. Bagaimana tidak. Ia sungguh tidak nyaman dengan selang yang berada di hidungnya dan jangan lupakan alat-alat medis yang tertempel manis di tubuhnya. Selang itu bagaikan jarum yang menusuk hidungnya, dan rasanya sangat-sangat tidak nyaman.

Sementara Yunho, membaca sebuah novel yang sengaja di bawanya dari rumah agar tak bosan di rumah sakit.

"Yunnie, aku bosan. Aku ingin keluar" ujar Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho.

"Huh? Kau tak boleh keluar Jae. Keadaanmu sudah terlalu parah" balas Yunho lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan dunia sekali lagi sebelum….. sebelum aku tiada Yun" ucap Jaejoong dengan pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Yunho menutup novelnya lalu berdiri dari kursi.

"Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu! Kau akan sembuh Jae, kau akan sembuh!" bentak Yunho marah.

"Tapi Yun, biarkan aku pergi ke padang rumput yang sering kita datangi dulu. Aku ingin menikmati musim gugur" ujar Jaejoong lirih. Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Hah… arasseo. Tapi, ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir kau pergi keluar dari rumah sakit ne. setelah itu, kau harus berada di rumah sakit terus! Ara?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum.

"Ara" jawab Jaejoong semangat membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku harus membujuk dokter terlebih dahulu. Kau tunggu dulu ne" ucap Yunho yang dib alas anggukan lagi oleh Jaejoong. Setelah itu, Yunho keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong untuk membujuk dokter yang menangani Jaejoong agar di beri izin berjalan-jalan sebentar.

oOo

"Ahhh~ pemandangannya sangat indah~" seru Jaejoong bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke padang rumput tempatnya dan Yunho selalu datangi.

Yunho mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong duduk di kusi roda sambil memegang botol infusnya. Yunho mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong kearah pohon Maple yang biasanya menjadi tempat untuk ia dan Jaejoong berteduh.

"Yun, aku ingin duduk di rumput" pinta Jaejoong dengan menggunakan puppy eyes-nya.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di rumput di bawah pohon Maple lalu ia pun ikut duduk di samping kanan Jaejoong.

"Sangat indah ya Yun" ucap Jaejoong pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Ne, sangat indah. Seindah dirimu Jae" balas Yunho sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

"Musim gugur kali ini sangat berbeda, karena ini adalah musim gugur terakhir dalam hidupku" ujar Jaejoong.

"Tidak Jae… masih ada musim gugur selanjutnya di dalam hidupmu" balas Yunho dengan suara bergetar. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong berbicara tentang ia yang sebentar lagi akan tiada dan tidak akan menikmati musim gugur lagi.

"Yun, aku mengatuk. Nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu untukku" pinta Jaejoong. Yunho tak bisa menolaknya. Ia pun bernyanyi dengan suara bergetar menahan isakan.

"Jae… jangan tidur" mohon Yunho. Ia takut. Ia takut jika Jaejoong tidur, Jaejoong tak akan bangun dan membuka matanya lagi untuk selamanya.

"Tapi aku sangat mengantuk Yun. Mataku terasa sangat berat sekali. Ayo, nyanyikan lagi lagu untukku" ucap Jaejoong pelan. Matanya sudah terasa sangat berat, bagaikan di timpa benda seberat 5 kg.

Yunho kembali bernyanyi lagi dengan diiringi air mata yang sudah keluar dari matanya sedari tadi. Daun pohon Maple yang berguguran ikut mengiringi nyanyian Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan dengan perlahan menutup matanya. Ia ingin tidur sebentar saja. Tapi, ia tak tahu jika ia akan tidur selamanya dan tidak akan pernah bangun kembali.

Yunho menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. God! Tangannya sudah dingin. Yunho kembali menangis, kali ini sambil terisak pilu. Ia mengusap kepala Jaejoong lalu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut dan lama.

"Jaljayo BooJaeJoongie~ semoga kau bertemu dengan umma dan appamu. Tunggu aku, aku akan segera menyusulmu chagi" isak Yunho dengan suara parau. Ia memeluk tubuh dingin Jaejoong dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tunggu aku… tunggu aku Joongie-ah" ujar Yunho lirih.

oOo

3 Days Later

4 hari yang lalu adalah hari dimana Jaejoong meninggalkan dunia. 4 hari pula Yunho sudah terpuruk dengan kepergian Jaejoong. Ia mengunci dirinya dikamar dan tak mau keluar kamar hanya untuk sekedar makan saja. Umma, appa dan bahkan seluruh keluarganyapun sudah membujuk Yunho agar keluar dan makan, tapi Yunho tak menyahut dan malah berdiam diri di kasurnya. Ia bagaikan mayat hidup yang kesepian. Padahal bukan hanya dia saja yang kehilangan Jaejoong, appa dan ummanya pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Yunho sudah berjanji akan menyusul Jaejoong. Ia akan menyusul belahan jiwanya bagaimanapun caranya. Ya, bagaimanapun caranya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya ke meja laci yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan mendekati meja itu dengan perlahan. Sebelumnya, Yunho sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu agar tak ada satu orangpun yang mengganggu acaranya 'menyusul' Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka laci meja itu dan tersenyum senang. Ia menemukan sebuah gunting besar. Gunting besar itu pasti bisa membantunya menyusul Jaejoong. Iya, pasti bisa!

Perlahan, Yunho mengangkat gunting besar itu dan mengarahkan ujungnya tepat kearah dadanya. Ia sudah mantap untuk menyusul Jaejoong. Dengan cepat, Yunho menghunuskan ujung gunting besar itu tepat di arah Jantungnya dan ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan ia jatuh ke lantai dengan gunting yang masih menancap di dadanya.

Yunho mencabut gunting itu dari dadanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Joongie-ah.. a-akhirnya a-aku bisa menyusulmu… uhuk.. uhuk" Yunho memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Annyeong umma, appa. saranghae~" ucap Yunho di nafas terakhirnya. Perlahan tubuhnya menjadi membiru dan dingin.

oOo

In Other Side

"Yunnie~ akhirnya kau menyusulku" ucap Jaejoong senang.

"Ne, aku sudah berjanji untuk menyusulmu chagi. Apakah aku sudah meninggal?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ne, kau sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya kau tak perlu menyusulku Yun karena semua manusia akan meninggal dengan sendirinya. Kau tahu? Keluargamu sangat sedih karena kepergianmu" ujar Jaejoong lirih merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah Yunho bunuh diri untuk menyusulnya.

"Tak apa Joongie. Aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Yunho dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Yun" Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho.

"Ayo kita bertemu dengan orangtuaku" ajak Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Yunho.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bersatu kembali tanpa ada yang dapat memisahakan mereka.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Nyahaha~ satu ff gaje keluar lagi...

Gak keren nih -,-... angst-nya gak terasakan? saya memang kurang bisa bikin angst, tapi suka baca ff angst :3

Oh ya, tentang umma yang kena kanker otak itu, sebenarnya saya gak tahu alat-alat apa aja yang di pasang di tubuh seseorang yang terkena penyakit itu, jadi saya buat selang aja. Dan saya hanya ngarang tentang kanker otaknya. Hehehe*nyengir*

Semoga ini tak terjadi di dunia nyata, aminnn~

Gomawo buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini~

Annyeong~


End file.
